The wizards guide trough the worlds
by Gavebiv
Summary: Tiffany by accident crawsteps into the Harry Potter universe and goes on some small adventures with the golden trio. Among other things includes it: scaring mrs Norris, sneaking feegles into the 'defence against the dark arts' class, showing toad off in the transfiguration class and scaring Malfoy (A LOT). So i hope you will enjoy this fanfic.


**This fanfiction is placed at Harrys third year at Hogwarts in the winter and about a month after a hat full of sky but before wintersmith. So Harry is 13 and Tiffany is 11. Trough reading this fanfiction you may be a little confused because of that the feegles dont speak like they do and Tiffany's second, third and fourth thoughts are not described, that is because i found it a little too hard to do that, but i hope you enjoy the fanfiction. This is a K+ story**

Tiffany woke up, everything just floated around for her eyes and then settled down. She sat up and looked around the place she was in.

She was in a hut, a small one of the type. In the middle was a little table and some chairs, and there were cages hanging from the roof. In one corner there was a massive bed with a patchwork quilt carpet on it and on the fire a copper kettle was boiling. A wardrobe was squeezed in beside of all the other things in the room that there was only one of. Tiffany liked the place.

She looked right in front of her and saw a tall man. He looked like a giant. He was tall and had a big black beard and long hair of the same color. He looked straight at her with a worried look on his face.

"Good you're awake." He said still with the worried look on his face. His voice was high. Tiffany had heard that kind of voice before. It was the adults used when they were worried about something.

"i found you in the forbidden forest. Unconscious, so i picked you up and took you to my hut and then i got madam Pomfry down here to check on you"

Tiffany could see it before her eyes:

the big man carrying her lifeless body away from a dark, unfriendly forest. She shaked the picture out of her mind and asked "who are you and where am i?"

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. I am the official Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry" He said proudly "and your name is?"

"Tiffany, Tiffany Aching a witch in training and a former Kelda of the Nac Mac Feegles of the Chalk."

The man seemed confused after he heard her words an said with and interested voice " And may i ask what a Nac Mac Feegle is?"

"you just did and there are two of them over there" Tiffany said and pointed over in the corner of the room where small blue men appeared out of nowhere one taller than another. Cussing so much you should think it was impossible.

" hey Tir who is that big guy and may we headbutt him" one of them said getting back on its feet.

" are these a type of pixie gnomes?" the man asked confused. Tiffany fully understood him, she had also felt a little confused the first time she saw the feegles. But she had owned a book wit one of them in it an she also had a talking toad that knew a thing or two about the feegles.

"we are not all related to any kind of pixie or gnome or those two fused together!" the first little man said angrily while he ran towards Hagrid swinging his arms over his head in anger. Tiffany reacted quickly, she ran over to a stove that stood there in the hut took a pan and hit the feegle with it so hard that it made a feegle form on the pan. Tiffany was surprised that the feegle knew the word ´_fused´ _Jeannie had really knocked some sense into them. Tiffany did not let her surprise change her facial expression at all. Her face looked cold and determined.

To Hagrids surprise the little man just took of the pan like nothing happened and said "Good strike Tif!"

"oh um... i found this laying beside you" Hagrid said and pulled out a big book with name written on the front of it. "The wizard's guide trough the world's"

Tiffany remembered that book, she had read it before waking up in this hut. She had sat on the top of the highest spot on the Chalk and enjoyed the sun while reading, when she was done with the chapter about world HP-4 she thought the thought ´_i wish i was there_´ and fell asleep.

"And where am i?" Tiffany asked, she had a feeling that she transferred into another world while she was asleep.

"At Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry" Hagrid said looking suspiciously at Tiffany. Something was off with her but he didn't know what.

"Which world?" Tiffany asked the feegles. "A world we haven't been in before" The tall feegle said.

"If we had been here before we would probably make the gonnagle make a song about it!"

Tiffany sighed with a feeling that nobody in this world knew there was other worlds and doors into them _everywhere. _

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Three loud bangs on the door. Hagrid stood up and opened it. There was nobody out there but out of nowhere two boys and one girl popped up. the boy in the middle had black hair, a pair of circle round glasses and a scar formed like lightning. Tiffany had seen him in the book, it was Harry Potter, The boy who lived. The boy next to him was tall had red hair and freckles, he also had some dirt on his nose, Tiffany didn't recognise him. The girl had long curly brown hair and really large front teeth, Tiffany didn't recognise her either.

"Hey Hagrid who's that?" Harry said looking at Tiffany. "She doesn't look like a student" Harry said still looking at Tiffany.

"I am Tiffany Aching from the Discworld and i assume you are Harry Potter" Tiffany said ice cold with the destroyed pan in her hand.

The girl with the large front teeth spoke "I am Hermione Granger and what did you say about you being from the Discworld?"

"And i am Ronald Weasley" Said the boy with dirt on his nose.

"How about that i make some tea and you all sit down and then Tiffany tells us her story" Hagrid said as he was walking over to the stove. That was when Hermione noticed the feegles. She had reaction Tiffany thought was gonna get normal, she shouted "PIXIE GNOMES" and then took out a stick and pointed on the tall feegle and shouted "_PETRIFICUS_ _TOTALUS" _The feegle's arm's snapped onto the side of his body, his leg's sprang together, his whole body was stiff.

"HEY YOU WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?" The smaller feegle shouted at Hermione, that looked confused and surprised at the feegle that started running towards her at full speed. Again Tiffany hit the feegle with the pan, it was a miracle it hit the feegle and stopped it before it got over to the girl. The feegle took off the pan it looked at Hermione with a death scare and then said to Tiffany "Why can't we hit people today?" "Because we dont want to scare the people that live here, and i figured she would need medical help if you got over to her. Now go apologize" Tiffany said with the tone that said 'if you dont i will hit you with the pan again!'

The feegle turned around, looked at Hermione bowed and said "My apologies i let my anger go with me, now will you please cure my brother" The feegle did not look very sorry but Hermione found it good enough. She unleashed the feegle from the curse, walked into the hut and sat down. Ron just stood outside completely frozen in shock. But Harry stepped inside the hut and sat down next to Hermione.

Tiffany walked over to Ron and waved in front of his face but with no reaction, she then hit him lightly with the pan. "OW!" Ron said and looked frustrated at Tiffany that just turned her back on him, walked in the hut and sat down. Then Ron started moving, he walked in the hut and sat down next to Tiffany looking irritated at her.

Hagrid served the tea and sat down, then Tiffany started talking about the nac mac feegles, Jeannie, her grandmother, the Discworld and many other she was done Hermione was the only one that weren't gaping their jaw off.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Hermione said triumphantly. "Well i can try to take you there" Tiffany said coldly. She had just met Hermione but she already liked her.

Then Tiffany took the book that had been laying on the table and said "I will throw the book away when i'm done reading the chapter about my world, then i suspect one of you pick up the book and read the chapter about world DW2 throw the book away and then think the thought '_i wish i was there_' the last one to go take the book with them" Tiffany said and then said "You two take the book with you if one of these people forget it" The feegles nodded and sat down.

Tiffany took the book read the chapter about her world out she threw the book away and thought _i was there _prepared herself for the tour and _disappeared_.


End file.
